


Sleeptalking

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Star Trek Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul talks in his sleep. It would be funny if Hugh weren't tired.Actually, it's still pretty funny.





	Sleeptalking

    “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 AM, we need pie.”

Hugh jolts awake, his heart feeling way too fast for - 3:26 AM according to the alarm clock on the bedside table. Paul makes another small muttering sound, but this time there’s no proper words in it.

    “Nng, love?” Hugh asks, his tongue feeling foreign in his mouth. Maybe Paul wants something.

    “Ghsje noodles ‘n murephththy.”

    “I see.”

Paul exhales heavily against Hugh’s back and doesn’t reply again. 

So it was just sleep talking. Which he does a lot, admittedly, and it’s kind of cute, but now Hugh is awake and not likely to fall back asleep immediately, while Paul is happily in dreamland, probably with pie and noodles.

Hugh searches for one pale hand under the covers, lacing his fingers with Paul’s and waits for sleep.

He must’ve dozed off again (finally), because Paul’s startled gasp wakes him as well.

    “Nobody is wearing any sweaters!”

So tonight Paul is in a talkative mood. Great. Almost like his subconscious self disagrees with Hugh’s upcoming double shift as much as his conscious self.

There isn’t really anything you can do to keep Paul from talking, and waking him up would be a little cruel, because he doesn’t have an easy time falling asleep, but Hugh is tempted.

    “… stocks in sweaters… ‘s the only way. Only if we shave the goats.”

    “Paul,” Hugh tries, squeezing their joined fingers a little. 

Paul goes on to ramble a long sentence of something that’s neither Standard  nor any other language Hugh has ever heard. Then he delivers a sharp kick to the inside of Hugh’s knee, and Hugh has had enough.

    “Hey, chatty Cathy,” he says, turning around carefully because he’s pretty sure Paul is close to the edge of the bed and he doesn’t exactly want to shove Paul out (only a little, but Hugh is notoriously grumpy when woken up in the middle of the night. 

Paul furrows his brow and shakes his head a little. 

    “But I love him!”, he protests. “H’ needs’a sweater.”

    “Yeah, and you’re lucky I love you too, but you need to shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep,” Hugh replies, nudging his boyfriend.

Paul bats his hands away, clearly getting agitated.

    “No. No, no, no, no, no. Love him.”

    “Paul. Paul, my sweet, why don’t you -”

    “No!” Paul protests again, shoving against Hugh’s chest, upsetting his own balance and managing to propel himself out of bed in a manner that’s just classic comedy gold.

A second or two later, there’s a very quiet “What the fuck?” from the floor. Hugh peers down to find a thoroughly awake and very befuddled Paul.

    “Just for your information: you pushed yourself, after I tried to make you shut up about investing in sweaters.”

Paul stares at him, probably going through all five stages of grief.

    “I’m on the floor.”

    “Yes, you are, mi alma. You’re very welcome to come back to bed, sleep, and let me sleep.”

Paul scrambles up and Hugh lifts the blanket so Paul can slip back under.

    “Was I sleep-talking again?”

    “Try ‘sleep-yelling’.”

    “Sorry.”

    “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Hugh replies, scooting them further in the middle of the bed and then pillowing his head on Paul’s chest. “Now let me get four hours of uninterrupted sleep and you can have kisses later.”

    “A novelty.”

Hugh snorts. “Shut up.”

    “Good night. I love you.”

    “Mmh, you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked this silly lil thing; please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> also come say hi over at [ @shroom-boi ](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com)


End file.
